


Verlassen

by Akaiyuu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Brotherly Bonding, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiyuu/pseuds/Akaiyuu
Summary: Veneziano left him for another girl. Germany deals with the break up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interim](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/231338) by GhostoftheMotif. 



> I remember of reading something with GerAme pairing, but it just seemed more sad if Germany resolved it by himself. And more lonely too... I might be listening to Einsamkeit 1947 when writing this.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Both of them knew each other from WWI and, as America once said, 'joined on the hips' since then. They had formed the Pact of Steel, and later the Tripartite Pact with Japan (and the disastrous Buon San Valentino, which was caused by a huge misunderstanding, eh, they got around it eventually). So, after getting even more closer because he needed someone after Prussia moved with the USSR post-WWII, their relationship grew from friends to lovers. To his surprise, the whole world responds were either " _finally, took them long enough_ " or " _wait, they weren't already?_ ". However, what the relationship entailed didn't change much. They still ate together, slept next to each other, go almost every where together and all. He did become more enthused doing his works and became more and more efficient, according to his bosses, who they still had not told about the relationship.

At first, everything was amazing, which was weird because there was not many changes. They still had their works and routine. He still worried for Gilbert, Romano still yelled at him. Sometimes, Hungary was found stalking them, often with Japan. And many times, their dates were disturbed by a very beautiful bella Feli saw, or intercepted by Romano or Spain or France or Britain and the list went on, and he accepted that, even though the ticket(s) was not cheap or he was not even interested in seeing the museums/cafés/scenery. Or Feli just marched in to his office disturbing his work saying that he missed him and all, hugging him warmly before suddenly putting words into his mouth that he was busy and sorry for disturbing him and left without letting him saying a word.

Despite whatever Italy Romano was sprouting whenever they met, Veneziano and him never really went beyond making out. They toyed with the idea of making love, but always backed out even before they got serious. Both of them were inexperienced after all, and they also did not want to rush. They got all the time in the universe, being nations and all, so taking their time did not hurt. Or so he thought. It turned out that Vene soon got bored of him.

Well, that was his speculation. Maybe he was being too overprotective, or too over bearing, or too manly. Gender had never been too much of an issue being nations. Belarus was way too scary, Hungary too. Even Seychelles could defend herself well. Belgium and Liechtenstein even more so with their brothers in tow. Out of the blue, Vene called him and said, sorry Germany, but she is so **_perfect_**.

She as in a woman he met on the market.

A very beautiful woman with big assets.

And more importantly, _human_.

He knew whatever Vene had with the woman, Ludwig would ended up consoling him in the later date, it is his duty as his best friend. Falling in love for a human whose live span was so much shorter than theirs would ended up messy.. Especially if he left him for that. He was upset and hurt and empty. He loved Veneziano, and if the other man was happier with another, he would learn to live with that too, one day. However, that day was not today.

He wanted to allow himself to a moment of self pity. Although it was probably did not help that North Italy to broke up with him when he was working, conveyed the news through plainly and painfully straight to him. His mind was a disaster after the other left, and his work suffered from it too, it's just like the aftermath of the Buon San Valentino incident again. After work, he pondered on the situation in the safety of his room. Call him shallow, but who helped Feli when he was in trouble? Who tied his shoelaces when he needed him to? Who cuddles with him whenever he got nightmares? Who protects him when he got bullied?

But they broke up, and that was it. Feli still expected their relationship to be just as before. It hurt, a lot, even though it shouldn't. It was to be expected after all. Feli was all hopes and sunshine, a bit of an air head, sure, but everyone loved him. While he was just a stoic, unresponsive, awkward German, with debt to pay for his faults in the wars.

Without Gilbert to tell him off, or comfort him, he dived in to work, feeling guilty from being distracted earlier (with the bonus to get his mind off of Vene): renew his international relations, worked his construction, worrying about Gilbert, and still doing his routine, just more unattached, and alone, with a miss piece of his heart had gone forever.

Many were pitying him. He could feel their gazes in the world meetings, which he ignored. But The Allies worrying were harder to evade, as he was being occupied. He could offend them if he rejected their kindness, especially France', because it turned out Gil asked him to kept an eye for him. Romano kept sending him knowing looks, even didn't say anything harsh on more than one occasion, rendering him speechless. Roderich just sent him flowers, but Elizabeta and Kiku visibly deflated at the news before sending their condolences, while Russia and Gilbert were not seen at all.

Decades later, as he stood in front of the Berlin wall ruins reunited with his _bruder_ , his loneliness soothed. He even could forgot about Feli until the said nation congratulated him via phone, reminding him of the harsh memory of that day. As if his nightmare was not a reminder enough. Fortunately, this time, there was Gilbert by his side for him to worry on: his thinner body, red eyes dimmed, his smiles were more forced than before.

He worked harder. Dividing his attention to both his work in the east side after the reunification and Gilbert. He had to take care of Gilbert. He had to. Like Gilbert had taken care of him years ago. And he would not mess up this time. He gave his brother space, but always there if he wanted to talk. Becoming someone who he hoped to be there but never found when this mess with Italy happened.

To his not surprise, Gilbert caught on his weird behaviors even after years of being separated.

"West, are you alright?" he asked out of the blue in their brothers night out. They were sitting *cough*cuddling*cough* on the couch and watching what Gilbert had missed out with the new technology.

He looked back at him, bewildered, before replying an "of course".

 

_He heard of the short version later from France though. Ludwig did not know what happened at Veneziano's home until Romano called in yelling for Gil for threatening his brother._

 

***

 

The woman died, of old age. Feliciano surprisingly loved the woman until the day she last draw breath, and kept the fact that he was a country for that period too. He had said about being immortal, but never on being with knowledge of why (he did not know the reason, but Vene was quite weird that way).

He had come to his presence crying. And he was very tempted to shove him away. To yell at him of his loneliness, of the hurt he had felt and still was, of the unfairness that he could very easily betrayed him by loving another, of him being unfaithful to their promises, now empty, because apparently, Gil's warning had not been enough to reach his thick oblivious over-the-cloud head that he was hurting too. But as always, Ludwig just cradled the smaller man, comforting him until he was asleep, before took him to the guest room and went back to his, reaching out for a blanket and left to drown on his sorrows.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not exactly Italy bashing, well not really. Keep in mind that Germany is hurting. And when people get hurt, they can easily calling names at the other who hurt them. At least I did, even only for a moment.  
> I like GerIta, but after reading the Buon San Valentino strip, I really doubt that their relationship can go that far. Veneziano is an oblivious air-head, although sometimes can be really insightful when the plot wants him to be. And based on the world's economic during post WWII, I am more shipping Germany with France or America, really.
> 
> Another head cannon of mine, the Nations did not tell humans, even their own people that they are countries, except for their bosses. They are basically the most guarded secret and only revealed to those in the need to know basis. Why? Because most people will think they are crazy for telling such a thing, and being sent to the loony is not a nice experience, especially for the older nations who have been hunted and burned (hence, the witch hunt). And maybe, Feli doesn't trust the woman too much?
> 
> Verlassen means leave.


End file.
